Slumber School Party
by LayLayX
Summary: The glee club decide to stay over night in the school, lots of games are played and truths are told... It's a multi character fic. :
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything, **

"Whose bright Idea was this exactly?" Rachel scoffed, rubbing her hands along her arms trying to put a little heat into them "I mean seriously why?" she asked with plenty of drama in her voice

"I don't think it was anyone's idea exactly, just something we all thought would be fun to do before sectionals" Kurt said smiling at the glee club and sharing a smile with Mercedes "We may all hate each other sometimes, but I just thought this would be a wonderful way of bonding as a team" he said "I mean, we thought" he added, not wanting anyone to put the blame totally on him.

"You couldn't have brought blankets?" Rachel asked while shivering slightly

"Yeah, because that wouldn't have looked slightly suspicious" Kurt laughed a little "Hey, Mr Shue can we use the choir room to store blankets for tonight? We're all going to hide in the school until it's locked and then spend the night" he said rolling his eyes at Rachel

"You could put a few in each of our bags or something, or at least give us notice or something?" she said

"Right, were here no stop all this bickering and enjoy this time together" Tina said smiling

"If my baby decides to come because of the coldness or anything, I will blame you all" Quinn said with a spacious glare

"Quinn your baby won't be here for a while yet" Mercedes said to the blonde ex cheerleader

Quinn shrugged

"Are we actually going to do something or shall I just break out now?" Puck asked obviously unamused

Kurt smiled devilishly and brought around a bag to his side, he opened it and started unloading things, he brought out some food, chocolate and crisps and things. He then dug deep in and brought out 2 bottles of vodka, he winked at the gang "Spin the bottle anyone?" he asked

"That game always gets awkward" Rachel said in a serious tone

Kurt shrugged "And?" he asked "Were all friend right?"

"No" Puck said "Just pass the booze, we can't play with a full bottle right?" he asked shrugging, taking the bottle from Kurt rather than waiting on him handing it to him, He unscrewed the lid and took a long drink "Ah" he said removing it from his lips "Anyone?" he asked offering the bottle out

Santanna was the first to grab it, taking just as long a drink as Puck did "This will be torture, may as well be drunk" she said

"Ah, share Santanna" Kurt said taking the bottle back and taking two sips, he was more mannerly than the others, he took one more before Mercedes grabbed the bottle from his hands and took a drink.

She offered the bottle to Rachel, who dismissed the offer "Berry, have you ever even tasted alcohol?" Puck asked in a mocking tone

Rachel nodded "Wedding champagne doesn't count"

"Then No" Rachel shook her head, "And I do not wish to either, I don't see the point in getting drunk you do some stupid things and it has an awful effect on your body she stated shaking her head throughout out the sentence

"Go on" Puck said "It won't kill you, there isn't enough here to get you drunk unless you want to drink it all?" he asked

She shook her head "No" she said simply, the bottle was forced into her hand anyway, she looked down at it before looking back up at the others "I said no"

"Fine, give me that" Finn said taking the bottle from her hand "Girls" he muttered "Can't handle their booze" he took a long drink and washed it down with another, he was about to go for a third when the bottle was snatched from his grasp.

"I can most certainly handle it" Rachel said taking a slug from the bottle, screwing her face up as the liquid travelled to her stomach "That is disgusting" she said, the group laughed before she took another drink setting it in front of her.

Brittany reached for the bottle, brushing it past Quinn who mumbled something under her breath and sighed unhappily "This is fun, thank you, tease the pregnant girl with alcohol"

"Sorry" Mercedes squeaked "We didn't think of you"

"Charming" Quinn mumbled again "Can we just do something, before me and the baby die of boredom?"

"We have a few games planned" Kurt grinned, he thought for a moment decided which one to play first, he had spent the afternoon with Mercedes going over all the different games the could play and getting overly excited as he thought of them all "Truth or dare first?" he asked

"No way" Rachel objected as soon as the words left Kurt's mouth

"Fine, we'll leave that to later, Spin the bottle first?" he asked

"Well the bottle's empty now" Brittany said holding it up and burping a little. Everyone looked at her, there was a good half of bottle left when she had taken it from Rachel "I can handle my drink okay" she said when she received the glares from everyone

"You are so not touching the other bottle" Tina told her "Some of haven't even had any"

"Yeah" Matt said and everyone looked at the quiet boy, who usually just sat in the corner.

"Are we playing or not?" Kurt asked, everyone nodded, except Rachel who crossed her arms over her chest and sighed "Britt, you go first"

Brittany nodded and spun the bottle, "It landed on Mike and she smiled crossing the room and locking lips with the boy, before returning to her space with a pleased grin on her face, It was Matt's turn next, he landed on Quinn, he asked her permission first, she agreed and he kissed her quickly.

"Do I have to do this?" Quinn asked, the group nodded, she spun the bottle and it landed on Kurt "My baby might throw up" she said blankly, she shrugged and leaned into to where he was stretching to her reach and kissed him, she laughed as she pulled away, "You have good lips" she grinned.

Kurt spun the bottle and every guy in the room held their breath for a second, they were relieved when it landed on Tina, she shrugged and kissed him without hesitation. She spun and it landed on Finn, she looked at Artie who nodded, she leant into and kissed him, he smiled and reached for the bottle, it landed on Puck, he grimaced.

"No way!" Puck yelled "Not a chance in hell" he said moving further away from Finn.

"Don't worry, I'm not that interested either" both of them looked at Kurt "We can't" Finn said

"Truth or dare?" Kurt asked

"Dare" Finn said, "No truth, truth won't land me kissing someone's body part" he said remembering the last time he chose dare, but not sharing it with the group, thinking it better he just leave it at that.

"Who are your crushes?" Tina asked

Finn smiled finding this easy, but the smile was wiped away as Artie added "In this room" with an evil grin

Finn scanned the room "Um" he said before scanning it again "Quinn, sort of well she was at one point, and I don't believe that can just go away" Quinn looked at him with a sigh, she smiled a small smile at him she caused him a lot of hurt in the last couple of months

"Is that it?" Tina asked "Remember you have to tell the truth" she said emphasising the 'have'

Finn looked around again before nodding and then shaking his head "Rachel" he said quietly, she looked at him and blushed before turning away again.

"Oh juicy" Kurt laughed "Puck have you ever truly loved someone?"

"Nope" Puck smirked "I don't do love"

They continued to play the game for an hour or so, with a lot being revealed, Mike had a crush on Brittany and Matt slept with Santanna last year behind the bleachers, Quinn kissed Brittany when they were twelve and Tine had never had a boyfriend before Artie. Everything was getting intense as the night went on and questions were fired left right and centre. Puck opened the second bottle of vodka and drank a long drink.

"I have actually loved someone" he said in the middle of Artie answering a questions. "I loved" he sighed a little not wanting to say the name out load, but knowing he could take it back now, he swore into himself.

**A/N- This didn't go as planned, I planned a lot more detail, but I think I'm a little tried :/ Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please review!  
Let me know if you want another chapter, because I just don't think that was good, I shouldn't write when I'm sleep :/  
If I don't get many reveiws I will know not to write anymore, Look out for my other fics though! **


	2. Chapter 2

He was slightly drunk, but he still knew what he was doing "It doesn't matter" he said quietly, looking to the vodka bottle and taking another drink, he looked up again and everyone was looking at him just as he had suspected.

"You can't not tell us" Brittany said "That would be actually evil" she added as most of the glee club nodded

"Come on" Kurt said "Spill" he grinned, He just loved gossip

Puck shook his head "It doesn't matter I said!" he looked around the club still shaking his head.

"You have to now, this is truth or dare you have to answer" Tina said "It's someone here isn't it?" she asked and looked to Rachel; Puck did have a think for her that everyone knew about.

Puck shook his head "No" he said and then sighed "Fine yes it is, But I don't have to say if I don't want to, I can forfeit the question and then take the punishment thing" he said

"But that's not being a good sport" Mercedes said "You can't tell us something like that and then take it back, is it because it will make things awkward?"

Puck nodded "I don't want to say anything ok, I do have feelings you know" he said and everyone looked at him, was this a different side to Puck, or was that Puck just someone he wanted to be and not the true him?

"Ok, well why don't we all make a promise to forget everything that happens tonight? And not hold anything against anyone and not feel awkward from anything that is said?" Mercedes said and everyone agreed "If we all do that, then nothing will get awkward, we can carry on like tonight has happened deal?"

Puck nodded

"Ok then, everyone put your hand on your heart and say that you promise" Everyone did it and Mercedes smiled "Now spill" she grinned along with some of the others

He sighed but he obliged "I hate you guys" he said before he started "I loved Quinn" he said and looked at her, her eyes widened a little, so did every other persons in the room "I always did when she was with Finn I was always Jealous, that's why I did what I did with her, I always tried to get her for myself, but when I did it didn't feel the way I thought it would, I felt awful for what we did on Finn, and Quinn just didn't seem interested in me" he sighed sadly and looked at all the eyes that were on him, he nodded at Finn and Finn nodded back.

"So yeah there you go" He said

"Thanks for being honest" Tina said and the glee club nodded together.

"Rachel" Kurt said a glint in his eye "It's your turn" he smiled

"Truth" she said, but her voice showed she really wasn't interested and didn't want to play, but she played just so the others wouldn't complain

"Are you a virgin?" he asked

She looked around the group and then to Finn who thought he knew the answer, he looked down with a look of hurt or disgust on his face, Rachel couldn't tell. "Yes" she nodded and looked to Finn whose head shot right up

"Although I have lied about that before, I told someone I slept with Jesse, but I couldn't go through with, I'm still a virgin"

"We can change that Berry" Puck said smiling, it looked like her was coming back to himself again

She scoffed in disgust.

"I'm not" Finn said looking anywhere but at Rachel "I lied too just like Rachel, only I told someone I still was, but I'm not"

"Em okay" Kurt said "It wasn't your turn, but thanks for the honesty" he added

"Who with?" Tina asked and then giggled a little "Just being nosey, I'm sure we all want to know" she said scanning the room.

"Santanna" he said

Everyone gasped a little, they kind of all expected him to say Quinn, and they never expected him to have slept with Santanna. Sanatanna shrugged and smiled, she wasn't nessisarily upset or annoyed about him telling everyone.

"This is getting really serious now, I say we play spin the bottle again" Brittany said, "Here you go Santanna" she said handing her friend the bottle, she spun and watched as it landed on Mercedes.

"Do I have to?" she moaned

"Yes!" Kurt said, she groaned again but didn't say anything; she leant over to Mercedes and kissed her lightly for a few seconds before pulling away and taking her spot again. She handed the bottle to Mercedes and she spun, it landed on Quinn, she giggled and the two girls kissed.

Quinn took the bottle and spun it, she watched as it slowed down and then stopped. She gulped as it landed pointing at Puck, he looked nervous. The whole groups eyes were now on both of them, Quinn smiled before moving over to face him, she moved her lips closer to his and kissed him, he returned to kiss and it grew with passion

"Em guys" Finn said

They ignored them, Quinn's hand reached for Pucks face and Puck placed his on Quinn's back, they continued the kiss until someone slapped Pucks head, he looked around and the whole club was staring at them "Sorry" he said quietly

Quinn turned around and took her seat again, a small giggle escaping her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this has taken so long... I have had awful writers block **** This is probably a really bad chapter, but I just wanted to get it done. This is the last chapter sorry, I think I took on too much! Keep an eye out for my other fics and please comment on any you read! I love your comments! **

**Enjoy!**

"This is getting real interesting" Mercedes laughed "Anyway Puck it's your turn" she said looking at him, he smiled and spun the bottle watching it as it stopped, he grinned as it landed on Quinn, he moved to her and took her hand in his and kissed her passionately again smiling as their lips moved together.

"This is ridiculous, move to the corner!" Finn shouted, "Some of us actually want to play this game" he said

Puck turned around and smiled, he took Quinn's hand and led her out of the room, everyone laughed "I'm tired" Tine yawned

"Me too" Brittany said

"Come on, it's only 2 one more game?" Kurt said "And then we can play hide and go sleep!" Kurt laughed and the room joined in

"That was so lame it was actually funny!" Santanna giggled

"What are we playing?" Artie asked

"More dares!" Kurt said "Mike, I dare you too go and find Puck and Quinn and tell them that the police are coming so they need to hurry up" Kurt laughed

"That's lame" Santanna said

"Have you seen Puck when anyone interrupts his make out sessions? He's scary!" Matt laughed

Mike nodded and got to his feet, he walked across the room, everyone followed, he got to the hall and walked down the corridor checking the rooms along the way, They rest of the club stood outside the choir room door watching him, he opened the science room door and looked inside, he turned his head away slightly, "Guys" he said

"What! Mike!" Puck said angrily, the rest of them tried to hold in their laughter

"The police are coming, someone knows were here!" Mike yelled

"Sh*t!" Puck said and banging could be heard from the room, the club assumed they were trying to get up quickly and perhaps redress.

A few minutes later Puck and Quinn followed by Mike came running into the choir room, everyone had already taken their seats, laughter filled the room and Puck and Quinn looked at them in confusion

"Good one" Kurt said

Puck glared around the room "There's no cops are there?"

Mike shook his head and burst out laughing "Sorry man" he said

Puck glared at him "I'll kill you!" he said referring to the whole room who just burst into laughter once more.

"Right, everyone is tried were all going to get a partner and play hide and go sleep!" he said

"It was funnier the first time" Santanna said "Not so much this time" she added

"I'm serious, find a partner and then go find somewhere to sleep, we all can't sleep together, do you know how much we would annoy each other?" he said

"A lot!" Puck scoffed before leaving with Quinn following behind him holding onto his hand.

"Shall we?" Artie asked looking up at Tina; she nodded and wheeled him from the room

Brittany agreed to go with Mike, But Santanna disagreed, but was happy to have all three of them go, but then Matt asked Santanna if he could go, she said yes and the four of them left the room.

"Just us then?" Kurt said as he looked at the other three people who were left, Mercedes stood by his side, Finn stood just a few steps away from him, and Rachel was sitting on a chair across the room, looking no bit interested.

"We'll go find somewhere warmer!" Mercedes said, "I'd freeze in here! Want to come?" she asked linking Kurt's arm, she looked at Finn awaiting an answer

He looked back and shook his head, deciding it wouldn't be right to leave Rachel, "K" Kurt said as him and Mercedes left

Finn walked over to where Rachel was "Are you going to sleep here?" he asked

She shrugged "Do you really like me?" she asked him

He nodded "I did choose truth didn't I?"

"So why didn't you say before, I mean I made it clear before that I like you and you showed no interest in me what so ever" she said a little confused

"I don't know Rach, but I do like you" he said sitting down on a seat beside her, dragging in across the floor to get it closer to Rachel, he looked into her eyes and kissed her softly on the lips "Your cold" he said pulling away, he removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders

"Thanks" she said "I like you too, but I wish you'd have said something before, you made m fell like an idiot!" She said

"Sorry" he mumbled, he reached in and kissed her again, "Office?" he asked nodding his head towards Mr Shue's office, well more like his music store, but he liked to call it his office

She nodded, they stood to their feet, their hands intertwining, she looked up at him and grinned, they opened the door and walked inside closing and locking it behind them.


End file.
